wftogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cultist
Description The cultist will be a basic underlord creature, it performs the role of support caster in combat by utilising multiple different abilities which will grant boons to the player's creatures or impact the performance of enemy creatures. They will be frail and vulnerable to attack and should be kept back from the front to protect them but close enough that they can lend support as combat errupts. Being an intelligent creature the Cultist will require a space in the Lair and food from the Tavern, it is possible to train a Cultist through the act of research which they will happily undertake in your Archive quickening the income of research points and allowing the player to progress down the veins of evil quicker. In addition to working the Archive the cultist may also man a primordial tome, should the player own one to greatly increase his own research rate. The cultist will worship their dark gods at a sanctuary, the benefits of this are as yet unknown. It has been confirmed that the cultist will be attracted to the dungeon once an Archive, a Lair and one other unnamed room have been built. It has been indicated that in the place of an Archive another room can be used to attract a Cultist, it is implied through the "Wicked Fulfillment" Trait that it will be the sanctuary. It will be possible to sacrifice the cultist to morph them into a powerful Blood mage through a ritual that is unlocked in the Greed tree of the veins of evil. It has since been indicated that the Cultist will be able to change into a different creature at the end of each Vein of Evil. Abilities The Cultist like many creatures thus far announced and detailed for War for the Overworld has two sets of abilities these are inbuilt passive traits and active spells or abilities. Thus far these abilities are unique to the Cultist and have not been seen on other creatures. The cultist is a support caster and as a result many of it's abilities focus on support allies while weakening allies. Passive Traits *'Wicked Fulfillment -' Working in an as yet unnanounced room (possibly sanctuary) allows the cultist to go without food, sleep and even pay! *'Soulbreaker - '''The cultist's basic attacks deal additional damage equal to their target's missing health. Active Abilities *'Wither - 'Slows an enemy unit causing them to take increased damage from enemies for a few seconds *'Arcane Ritual - 'Heals a friendly unit over several seconds. *'Zealous Fervour '''- Increases the movement speed and damagfe dealt of nearby friendly units for several seconds. Trivia *The cultist has shares similarities to the Warlock in Dungeon Keeper 2, both being basic creatures, support casters and basic researchers. *Arcane Ritual was previously known as "Blood Rite", this could indicate the ability is no longer associated with blood. Gallery Cultist Concepts.png|Cultist Concepts Cultist Final.png|Final Cultist Concept Art Cultist Kickstarter Showcase.png|The Cultist (Kickstarter Showcase) Links Cultist Announce Veins of Evil Announce Archive Announce Shrines Announce Category:Creatures Category:Underlord Faction Category:Intelligent Beings